poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Night of a Thousand Poses!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Night of a Thousand Poses in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The episode begins) (We see Lillie eating breakfast and Snowy eating breakfast) Lillie: Snowy, do you like it? - - - Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Night of a Thousand Poses! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (We cut to seeing Dil walking and then Ichy shows up as Dil snaps her jaws) Ichy: Relax, Dil. It's me, Ichy. Dil: Ichy? You know I don't see so good. Why do you sneek on me like that? Ichy: Uh... call it a mean streak. Dil: Well did you see anything to eat? Ichy: Nah. Not a thing since those baby longnecks, that stuff bear, blonde hair kid and the boy and his Pikachu. Dil: Ichy, I'm hungry. Ichy: Your hungry what about me? I do all the real work around here. Dil: You?! I get all the food! Ichy: Well you couldn't get it without me. I'm the eyes! Dil: So I'm the teeth. (growling) Ichy: Nah, who needs ya. Dil: And who needs you. (Who Needs You song begins to play) Ichy I need you like a hole in the head Dil And I need you like a bug in the bed Ichy - Ichy&Dil Who needs you? Not me Dil I need you like a pain in the gut Ichy Oh yeah? And I need you like a kick in the butt! Ichy You truly disgrace the race that breeds you Ichy&Dil Who needs you? Not me Dil Who needs you? You creepy crawly creature Dil You're ugly as sin Just a scappy bag of skin Ichy And who needs you? - - - - - - - - - (The song ends) - - - - - - (At the unknown Island we see Mothra Larva slithering towards the temple and then she stops, then she sprayed webs around herself transforming into a cocoon) (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Steenee! (Back to the episode) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later that night) - - - - - - (Cut to Li and his Shiny Rockruff looking at the stars) - - - - - - - - - Li Showron: Come on, Rockruff. Let's go find the others. Ozzy: (Off-screen) Well, well. If it isn't the cardcaptor boy who has a shiny rare colored Pokemon. (Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra shows up) Li Showron: Oh, no, not you prehistoric freaks again. (He heard somethings coming this way) Li Showron: Who are you? Spectra Phantom: We little boy are the Vexos. Li Showron: What do you want? Shadow Prove: We want your Shiny Rockruff! So hand it over. Li Showron: Let's ignore them and get out of here. (Li and Shiny Rockruff tries to leave, but the Ichy, Dil, Gus, Volt, Lync, Ozzy and Strut block them) Lync Volan: Where do you think you're going? Ichy: You cannot leave without giving us your shiny Rockruff. - - Rinkus: Hand over Rockruff. Li Showron: Never! I'm not giving him to you. If it's battle you want then let's do it. Dil: Bring it on, kid. Li Showron: Charmander, Grovyle, Staravia, Salamence and Froakie come forth! (Five Pokemon come out of their pokeballs) Spectra Phantom: Helios take them down. Helios: With pleasure! The Vexos: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Spectra Phantom: Rise Pryus Viper Helios! Gus Grav: Go Subterra Vulcan! Volt Luster: Go Haos Brontes! Lync Volan: Get him Ventus Altair! Mylene Farrow: Go Aquos Elico! Shadow Prove: Stop him Darkus Hades! - - - - - - (Dil hits Shiny Rockruff with her tail smacking it away and crashes into the ground) Li Showron: Rockruff! (Li runs trying to save his Shiny Pokemon, but Rinkus and Sierra stopped him) Li Showron: Let me go! (Salamence use Dragon Tail and hit Rinkus and Sierra, falls down and Salamence save Li from falling.) Li Showron: Thanks Salamence. (Salamence was glad) - - - - Li Showron: Come on, Rockruff! You can do this! (Shiny Rockruff began to howling and evolves as everyone and Li looked up in surprised) Ichy: What the!? Li Showron: Rockruff...! (Shiny Rockruff evolve into Lycanroc Midnight form.) Li Showron: Lycanroc Midnight form! (Shiny Lycanroc Midnight form growls at The Vexos and Littlefoot's enemies and he's not happy) Shadow Prove: (Scared) Nice doggy, good doggie. Strut: (Paranoid) I think we made it mad. (Shiny Lyrncaoc Midnight form punches Shadow Prove, then Ozzy, Strut and then Helios) - - - - (Lycanroc use Stone Edge as a new move and hit the Vexos' Bakugan) Li Showron: Wow Lycanroc you've learn Stone Edge great job. Alright, Salamence it's time to mega evolve (he touch his key stone) (Salamence mega evolves into Mega Salamence) Li Showron: Salamence use Draco Meteor on Helios! (Mega Salamence fires attack and falls down upon the villains and hits them all) Shadow Prove: He mega evolved his Salamence! Spectre Phantom: (Growls) Get him! - - Li Showron: Use Rock Slide on those two egg-nappers now! (Shiny Lycanroc Midnight form uses the attack on Ozzy and Strut and gets defeated) - - - - Sierra: (In Reirei's voice) We surrender! Li Showron: Good. Now get out! (The villains retreats) Li Showron: Great job Lycanroc I'm so proud of you. (Shiny Midnight Lycanroc glad) Sakura Avalon: (Off-screen) Li! (Li and his Shiny Midnight Lycanroc turns to see the heroes) Emerl: Is everything alright? Li Showron: Yeah, I'm alright and look everybody my Rockruff evolved into Lycanroc. Rotom Pokedex: Wow! A shiny Lycanroc Midnight form. Ash Ketchum: That's awesome! Your Lycanroc has a blue color, very perfect for a dark color when it's night time. Goku: Wow that's so cool. Kero: Now we got three Lycanroc. - Li Showron: Come on guys let's get some sleep. Ash Ketchum: Good idea Li - - - Sakura Avalon: Okay Eevee it's time to go to sleep now. (She starts to sing a lullaby) - - - - - - - - - - - (Everyone are now sleeping) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (As the sunrises we go to the unknown Island. We see the cocoon and then Mothra hatches spreading her wings open and becomes her fully adult form) King Kai: (gasped) Mothra she's now the adult form. - - - - - - - - Narrator: Li's Rockruff evolves into Midnight form of Lycanroc. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts